se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
John F. Kennedy/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Heinrich Lübke - John F. Kennedy.jpg| EE.UU.-Präsident John F. Kennedy, Bundespräsident Heinrich Lübke, Bundeskanzler Dr. Konrad Adenauer, mueren Außenminister Dean Rusk y Dr. Gerhard Schröder. Photo: Wegmann, Ludwig John F. Kennedy - Konrad Adenauer.jpg| President John F. Kennedy stands with Chancellor of West Germany, Konrad Adenauer (holding hat), during his arrival ceremony at Wahn Airport in Bonn, West Germany (Federal Republic). John F. Kennedy Presidential Library and Museum John F. Kennedy - Ludwig Erhard.jpg| President John F. Kennedy (in rocking chair) meets with Vice Chancellor Ludwig Erhard of West Germany. Yellow Oval Room, White House, Washington, D.C. JOHN F. KENNEDY PRESIDENTIAL LIBRARY AND MUSEUM John F. Kennedy - Kurt Georg Kiesinger.jpg| Espalda Reunión con Kurt-Georg Kiesinger, presidente del Bundesrat de Alemania Occidental, 10:00 a.m.JOHN F. KENNEDY PRESIDENTIAL LIBRARY AND MUSEUM John F. Kennedy - Willy Brandt.jpg| President John F. Kennedy and Mayor of West Berlin, Willy Brandt. Mayor Brandt presents President Kennedy with a replica of the Freedom Bell in Berlin. JOHN F. KENNEDY PRESIDENTIAL LIBRARY AND MUSEUM Francia * Ver Charles de Gaulle - John F. Kennedy.jpg| President Kennedy and President De Gaulle at the conclusion of their talks at Elysee Palace, Paris, France. Please credit "John Fitzgerald Kennedy Library, Boston" for the image.JOHN F. KENNEDY PRESIDENTIAL LIBRARY AND MUSEUM Georges Pompidou - Sin imagen.jpg| . Kennedy Arrives in Paris. Paris, France: Sen. Edward M. Kennedy (right), D-Mass., brother of the late U.S. President John F. Kennedy, is greeted by French Premier Georges Pompidou upon Kennedy's arrival at the Hotel Matignon here May 22nd. Getty John F. Kennedy - Valéry Giscard d'Estaing.jpg| President John F. Kennedy with Finance Minister of France, Valéry Giscard d'Estaing. Abbie Rowe. White House Photographs. John F. Kennedy Presidential Library and Museum, Boston Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver John F. Kennedy - Pablo VI.jpg| President John F.Kennedy visits Pope Paul VI. Photo: White House España * Ver John F. Kennedy - Juan Carlos I.jpg| El presidente recibió a los Príncipes cuando Franco aún no había decidido quién sería su sucesor. Italia * Ver Antonio Segni - John F. Kennedy.jpg| President John F. Kennedy receives gifts from President of Italy, Antonio Segni (left), at the Quirinale Palace in Rome, Italy. JOHN F. KENNEDY PRESIDENTIAL LIBRARY AND MUSEUM Giovanni Leone - John F. Kennedy.jpg| President of the Republic Giovanni Leone (with glasses) has just wished President J F Kennedy welcome to the state visit in 1963. (AP Photo) Amintore Fanfani - John F. Kennedy.jpg| President John F. Kennedy (in rocking chair) meets with Prime Minister Amintore Fanfani of Italy in the Oval Office of the White House, Washington, D.C. JOHN F. KENNEDY PRESIDENTIAL LIBRARY AND MUSEUM Giulio Andreotti - Sin imagen.jpg| American politician and president of the United States John Kennedy (1917 - 1963) with Italian politician and Minister of Defense Giulio Andreotti (1919 - 2013) in Piazza Venezia for a commemoration at the Altar of the Fatherland (the monument that holds the Tomb of the Unknown Soldiers), Rome 1963. Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver John F. Kennedy - Urho Kekkonen.jpg| President Urho Kekkomen of Finland delivers remarks upon arrival. (L - R): President John F. Kennedy (far left); President Kekkonen (at microphones); Secretary of State Dean Rusk (far right); others unidentified. Andrews Air Force Base, Maryland.. Robert Knudsen. White House Photographs. Wikimedia Reino Unido * Ver Isabel II - John F. Kennedy.jpg| Queen Elizabeth II with US President John Kennedy at Buckingham Palace in London. Credit: PA Harold MacMillan - John F. Kennedy.jpg| President John F. Kennedy meets with Prime Minister of Great Britain Harold Macmillan (right) inside Government House in Hamilton, Bermuda.Knudsen, Robert L. (Robert LeRoy), 1929-1989. White House Photographs. John F. Kennedy Presidential Library and Museum, Boston. Wikimedia Alec Douglas-Home - John F. Kennedy.jpg| President John F. Kennedy with British Foreign Secretary, Alec Douglas-Home Date(s) of Materials: 30 September 1962 Photographer: Rowe, Abbie. Wikimedia Harold Wilson - John F. Kennedy.jpg| Meeting with Harold Wilson, Leader of Great Britain's Labour Party, 12:03PM. JOHN F. KENNEDY PRESIDENTIAL LIBRARY AND MUSEUM Europa Oriental URSS * Ver John F. Kennedy - Nikita Jrushchov.jpg| John F. Kennedy meeting with Nikita Khrushchev in Vienna. Photograph from the U. S. Department of State in the John F. Kennedy Presidential Library and Museum, Boston. Fuentes Categoría:John F. Kennedy